


Саван Пенелопы

by essilt, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, History - Fandom, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: 50 Sentences, Ambiguity, Complicated Relationships, Don't copy to another site, Dreamlike, F/M, Reality Bending, Trauma, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: «Взгляд Посейдона — сокрушительная волна, его недовольство — жестокая буря. Его гнев — монстр, вырвавшийся из глубин: темный, безжалостный и голодный». Одиссей затерялся в море. Пенелопа ткет и распарывает саван, рассказывая их историю, и так возвращает мужа домой.
Relationships: Odysseus/Penelope
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_PG13





	Саван Пенелопы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Penelope's Shroud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047681) by [WildwoodQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwoodQueen/pseuds/WildwoodQueen). 



1\. Пенелопа ткет саван. Считает стежки. Беззвучно падают ее слезы.

2\. Взгляните на нити: они закручиваются, свиваются, сражаются друг с другом. Слишком сложно, чтобы охватить одним взглядом. Порой они напоминают портрет, порой — карту.

3\. Вглядитесь: вот Елена из Спарты бежит с Парисом из Трои. Услышьте, как вся Греция стонет от гнева.

4\. Вот хитроумный Одиссей. Он восхваляет Ахиллеса и восхваляет Агамемнона. Слова каплями дождя падают в бездонный колодец ярости и отчаяния.

5\. Вот война. Вот она закончилась. Но Мойры неизменно усердны в работе.

6\. Мойры ткут саван.

7\. Взгляд Посейдона — сокрушительная волна, его недовольство — жестокая буря. Его гнев — монстр, вырвавшийся из глубин: темный, безжалостный и голодный.

8\. Вот хитроумный Одиссей, затерянный в море.

9\. «Чей это саван?» — спрашивает жених. «Свекра», — отвечает Пенелопа. Жених кивает.

10\. «Чей это саван?» — спрашивает жених. «Твой», — отвечает Пенелопа. Жених бежит прочь.

11\. Лотофаги предлагают свои фрукты. Одиссей думает о крови, пламени и воплях. Он готов откусить…

12\. «Не было этого», — говорит Пенелопа и распарывает стежок.

13\. Завывая, Одиссей волочит команду назад на корабль. «Думайте о доме!» — наставляет их.

14\. Одиссей говорит циклопам: «Я Никто», — на свой лад он серьезен.

15\. Но устоять он не в силах. Он кричит свое имя, пока отплывает корабль. Он — Одиссей. Он покорил циклопов, как покорил Трою.

16\. Проклятие циклопов тенью скользит за ним.

17\. «Чей это саван?» — спрашивает Никто. «Твой», — отвечает Пенелопа и в темноте подается к нему.

18\. Одиссей тонет. Сирены увлекают его в водяную могилу. Лестригоны смеются, пожирая его. Одиссей тонет. Захлебываясь, он выдыхает ее имя.

19\. «Не было этого», — говорит Пенелопа и распарывает стежок.

20\. Одиссей достигает берега — плывет на плотах, хватаясь за коряги, хватаясь за воздух. Но он всегда достигает берега.

21\. «Видно, жить мне вечно», — с горечью думает Одиссей. Он лежит ничком на пляже, и, когда смеется, песок набивается в рот. Он скучает по вкусу земли.

22\. «Меня зовут Цирцея», — говорит женщина.

23\. «Меня зовут Калипсо», — говорит женщина.

24\. Пенелопа хочет распороть эти стежки, но все нити переплелись. Нужно продолжать.

25\. Калипсо держит Одиссея в пещере. Отсюда он может каждый день смотреть на восход. «Время циклично, — решает он, — и однажды приведет меня обратно».

26\. Проходит год. Одиссей грезит о доме.

27\. Проходит два года. Одиссей грезит о доме.

28\. Проходит три года. Одиссей грезит о доме.

29\. Пенелопа хочет распороть эти стежки, но даже любви не по силам замедлить неумолимое течение времени.

30\. Проходит год. Одиссей грезит о доме. Он думает о Пенелопе. Что-то она сейчас делает…

31\. Пенелопа ткет саван, и руки ее окрепли.

32\. Сияя улыбкой на устах, Калипсо предлагает Одиссею бессмертие. Он знает ответ. Он не сомневается. Лицо Калипсо гаснет.

33\. Вот хитроумный Одиссей, затерянный в море.

34\. Вот хитроумный Одиссей достигает берега. Он всегда достигает берега.

35\. Феаки добры к нему. Они называют его скитальцем, а шепотом между собой — безумцем.

36\. Одиссей слушает слепого певца, и плачет, и плачет… Он не осознает, что пытается выплакать целое море.

37\. Пенелопу предали. Женихи отняли у нее саван. «Думаешь, что отсрочишь неизбежное?» — глумятся они. «Я знаю, что могу», — отвечает она и безмятежно улыбается.

38\. Саван они забрали, но Пенелопа ткет его в уме и в сердце.

39\. В дом приходит нищий — старик, бедняк, истрепанный летами. Но она узнает его. Она узнала бы его везде и всюду.

40\. Он видит ее. Шатается. Дрожа, отводит глаза.

41\. Одиссей заводит женихов в ловушку. Зал — чрево деревянного коня.

42\. Женихи мертвы до единого. «Не смог бросить войну и привел ее ко мне», — думает Пенелопа, глядя в глаза Никому.

43\. Кто этот странник? Он — нищий со множеством шрамов. Он — Никто. «Я передвину кровать для тебя в другую комнату», — говорит она.

44\. Внутри у Одиссея что-то щелкает — и ранит. «Нет, — говорит он. — Это наша кровать. Она — оливковое дерево, растущее из земли. Я своими руками ее вырезал. Для тебя».

45\. «Одиссей, — говорит она. Какая же радость произнести его имя. — Наконец-то ты ко мне вернулся».

46\. В ночи он рассказывает ей историю. Это почти признание.

47\. Но смотрите — Одиссей плачет. Слезы текут неостановимо. Теперь-то он знает, что война никогда не покинет его — равно как и море.

48\. Пенелопа кладет ладонь на сердце, где хранит свой саван — его саван — их саван.

49\. «Я не знаю всего, что ты содеял, любовь моя, — говорит она. — Но знаю достаточно. Позволь развеять твои деяния, одно за другим».

50\. Вот хитроумный Одиссей. Вот мудрая Пенелопа. Затерянные в море — вместе.


End file.
